


Half-Open Expressions

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: One Night In Moscow [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrape of nails and the brush of fingers, hints of teeth and tongue behind ghosting kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Open Expressions

Pepper wakes with a shiver to blunt fingers trailing over the nape of her neck, curling a little tighter in toward the warmth she's slept against. It takes a few seconds for her to recall who that warmth belongs to, and she relaxes once more, blinking awake. Fingers idly tracing the tattoos that litter Ivan's chest more now than they had before, curling to scratch lightly with carefully trimmed nails when Ivan repeats the gesture that woke her up. The barely-there touch sends a shiver down her spine to pool between her legs.

It's a reaction that seems hard-wired to when she's with Ivan, though she'd only had that handful of weeks with him, so many years ago. No one else, certainly, has been able to provoke that reaction from her since. Turning her head to nip at his shoulder, Pepper consciously stretches out, pushing up enough to look down at Ivan, studying him through half-open eyes.

He's watching her with an unreadable expression, one hand warm at the small of her back, the other resting idly on his chest. Waiting, perhaps, for her to make the next move. Patience is something he's good at, and Pepper wonders for a moment if whoever gave him a way out of the Monaco prison is equally as patient, or if she'll have to worry about someone sending thugs to her apartment. Or coming to the office and attempting to intimidate her there.

Ivan lifts the hand on his chest to her hip, stroking his thumb over the crest of the bone through her pajamas, meeting her gaze easily. Murmuring something in Russian she doesn't quite catch, but sends another shiver down her spine. Still waiting for her to make up her mind.

Leaning down, Pepper plants a kiss on the crown tattooed just below the hollow of his throat, smiling against his skin at the hiss it provokes. She rests a hand over his heart, fingers splayed as she shifts her weight so she straddles his hips. Watching his expression as she curls her fingers, digging in her nails slightly, heel of her hand pressing against his sternum.

His hands tighten on her a moment, his hips rolling up against her when she runs the nails of her other hand down his side. Holding her gaze as he slides his hands over her thighs, blunt nails scraping through thin flannel. Down to her knees and up again, fingers spread to touch as much of her as possible. Fingertips slipped under her top, skimming along the skin just above her waistband, making her draw in a sharp breath and press down against him.

She takes her hand off his chest, curling it instead around his shoulder, encouraging him to sit up, shuffling back on her knees so he can move more easily. Nipping at the untattooed side of his neck, hard enough to draw blood toward the surface, breaking vessels under the skin. Letting out a faint whine at the faint scrape of stubble against her skin when he lowered his head to press a kiss to her exposed collarbone; tilting her head back at the hint of teeth at the hollow of her throat.

Scrape of nails and the brush of fingers, hints of teeth and tongue behind ghosting kisses. Bruises that will bloom dark against her skin in the coming days, most hidden beneath her clothing, a few that might peek around the edges to tell a story that she knows Tony will demand to be told. Welts over black ink on Ivan, to be seen only by her, if he's here when she comes home.

The shrill tone of her cell phone interrupts and reminds her there are obligations outside the here and now to deal with. Tony and the company and the media, none of whom will understand this if they found out.

She'll just have to make sure they never find out.


End file.
